1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a modular support device, more particularly to a modular support device with an expansion mechanism for supporting different numbers of articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional support device 100 includes two outer bases 1 that are interconnected movably. Each of the outer bases 1 includes a base body 11, and a first slidable connecting member 12 and a second slidable connecting member 13 that extend transversely and respectively from an inner side of the base body 11 and that are spaced apart from each other. The first slidable connecting member 12 has two spaced-apart resilient arms 122 disposed on a top wall 121 thereof. Each of the resilient arms 122 has a first arm portion 123, a second arm portion 124, and a plurality of positioning teeth 125. The first arm portion 123 has one end connected to the top wall 121. The second arm portion 124 is connected to the other end of the first arm portion 123 and is adapted to be manipulated. The positioning teeth 125 are provided on and project from a top face of the first arm portion 123. The second slidable connecting member 13 has a plurality of positioning grooves 132, and a plurality of flanged portions 133 disposed proximate to a bottom end thereof. The positioning grooves 132 are formed in an inner wall surface of a top wall 131.
During assembly of the two outer bases 1, the first slidable connecting member 12 of the left outer base 1 is extended into the second slidable connecting member 13 of the right outer base 1, and the first slidable connecting member 12 of the right outer base 1 is extended into the second slidable connecting member 13 of the left outer base 1, so that the positioning teeth 125 of the resilient arm 122 of the first slidable connecting member 12 of each of the outer bases 1 engage the positioning grooves 132 in the second slidable connecting member 13 of the other of the outer bases 1, and the flanged portions 133 of the second slidable connecting member 13 of each of the outer bases 1 abut against a bottom end of the first slidable connecting member 12 of the other of the outer bases 1, thereby completing assembly of the two outer bases 1. When the support device 100 is in use, the base bodies 11 of the two outer bases 1 are pushed toward each other so as to shorten a distance between the two base bodies 11. Alternatively, the second arm portions 124 of the resilient arms 122 are manipulated respectively, so that the positioning teeth 125 of the resilient arms 122 respectively disengage from the positioning grooves 132 to permit outward pulling of the base bodies 11 of the two outer bases 1 in opposite directions, thereby lengthening the distance between the two base bodies 11.
With further reference to FIGS. 3 and 4, a computer device 300 may be supported on a planar surface (not shown) using two support devices 100 that are arranged one in front of the other, with supporting portions 111 of the base bodies 11 supporting a bottom surface of the computer device 300, and with the computer device 300 sandwiched between limiting portions 112 of the base bodies 11 that flank left and right sides of the computer device 300. Thus, the support devices 100 are able to support the computer device 300 stably on the planar surface. However, if a plurality of computer devices 300 are arranged in juxtaposition and are supported by a plurality of the support devices 100 on a planar surface, a lot of space will be taken up. Moreover, a combined width (H) of the computer devices 300 and the support devices 100 will increase with the number of the computer devices 300 supported. In addition, in order to support one computer device 300, two support devices 100 (i.e., four outer bases 1) need to be used. Since the support device 100 is not provided with any expansion mechanism, the more the number of computer devices 300 to be supported, the more will be the number of outer bases 1 that are needed, thereby resulting in problems of increased manufacturing cost of the support devices 100, higher transport cost, and more inventory space.
Taiwanese Utility Model No. M315001 (Application No. 95222640) discloses a modular support device, which likewise does not have any expansion mechanism, and which will also entail such problems of increased manufacturing and transport costs, as well as considerable inventory space.